A Collection Of Stories
by Mischif-Managed
Summary: Each chapter is a new story. They're all song-fic's about The Marauders and JL. Mostly on the night Voldemort came and in different POV's. RR Please! :)
1. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not even the song, which is from "The Pretenders"  
  
**A/N:** I got bored after I wrote a whole lot for my other story so I decided to write this.

* * *

**  
I'll Stand by you**  
  
"James," Lily giggled "What are you doing?"  
  
He grabbed her up off the living room couch and started to dance. "I fell like dancing" He said smiling as some music came on.  
  
_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through   
'Cause I've seen the dark side too_  
  
"James," She said after sometime "Do you think were safe?"  
  
He bit his lip and sighed "I really don't know Lily"  
  
"Do you think we should have kept Sirius as our keeper?" She asked, her emerald eyes focused on his hazel ones.  
  
_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_  
  
He leaned in and kissed her "I don't even know the answer to that question. All's I know is I love you and nothing, _even death_-"  
  
She whimpered and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And nothing, _even death_, can separate me from you. _I promise_."  
  
"I love you" She whispered.  
  
"Ditto"  
  
_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_  
  
"I'll stand by you," He said singing along "Won't let anybody hurt you."  
  
She laughed at his attempt to sing.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me," He said chuckling "Let's hope Harry has my voice."  
  
She snuggled closer to him "I'm scared"  
  
He wrapped his arms tight around her "Don't be, love. Please." He tilted her head up "It's makes me feel I haven't done enough to protect you."  
  
A tear fell out of her eye "Oh, James. You've done more then enough."  
  
He smiled and she shushed him from speaking.  
  
"I appreciate everything you've done to me. Thank you so much, for giving me something to live for. All the times I thought of dying, letting go of everything, I didn't follow through. I never understood why I kept holding back, couldn't find who was stopping me."  
  
She was crying and James held her "_You_. You're the one who kept me smiling, stood by me no matter what. No matter how many times I pushed you away. The true love was right there in front of my face. I never saw it, never knew it was there and the whole time I was blinded, you stood still never giving up.  
  
"You taught me to be who I really was, to never give up, to keep moving and to not care what others think. Do you remember that day, in 7th year, you found me crying? In the Heads Room? I never told you why until now. That day I understood everything. That day I fell far deeply in love with you. I don't want to lose you, James. _I love you_"  
  
Lily didn't see but James had his own tears.  
  
_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_  
  
They stood there slowly moving to the music until the front gate creaked open.  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she heard the front gate open "What?"  
  
James' heart pace quickened as he pulled her into the hallway.  
  
"James" She said whimpering  
  
There was laughter outside of the front door, and having faced him three times, James knew who it was.  
  
"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! _Go!_ _Run!_ I'll hold him off" He kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes "_I'll stand by you_. _Won't let anybody hurt you_."  
  
_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong   
I'll stand by you._  
  
The front door burst open and a cackle of high-pitched laughter ran through the house. Lily stumbled out of the hallway and up the back stairs. She was crying but only one thought was running through her head _'Lily take Harry and go!'  
_  
She ran into Harry's nursery and froze in the doorway sobbing, to what she heard from down stairs.  
  
_"You'll never get him, Voldemort!" Cried James  
  
"I've wasted enough time dueling with you already."_  
  
A green light flashed and she heard James' lifeless body hit the floor. She walked back into the room shaking. Harry was looking up at her with a confused expression.  
  
"It'll be alright Harry" Se said crying. There would be no escape, he had them cornered. "I'm so sorry Harry. If I could stay with you I would." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll stand by you. Won't let anybody hurt you."  
  
The floorboards creaked and she knew he was standing in the doorway. She had to make a stand. She had to stand her ground.  
  
"Give him to me!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She screamed shielding his view of Harry.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl."  
  
"_Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead-"_ She begged  
  
"That could be arranged." Voldemort said in response to her plead. "Stand aside now!"  
  
"Not Harry! Please, have, mercy, _have mercy_." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Stand aside girl!"  
  
The music from downstairs flowed into the room.  
  
_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_  
  
With a heavy heart she placed Harry in his crib "Won't let anybody hurt you Harry. _I promise you_" She kissed him once more and turned around to face Voldemort, her head held high "_You can't have him_."  
  
His raised his wand, and she leaned over Harry protecting him. There was a flash of green light and Lily's lifeless body fell to the floor.  
  
_Death wasn't that bad. James was waiting for her just as he promised, and the music of that night, was forever instilled in her memory._  
  
_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you._


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Go JKR!

**A/N:** I thought I would make a couple of song-fics and put them in one story place thing. Every chapter is a different story.

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes" By Kelly Clarkson**

--

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

James Potter walked through the halls, Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. Up ahead he saw some movement. "Who's there?" He called out. A wand light lit and shinned in his face. He put his arm up to block it from hurting his eyes.

"Potter?" Said a timid voice "Is that you?"

James' heart beat faster and his palms became sweaty. "Lily?" He croaked

Lily Evans lowered her wand and he finally saw her. Her blood red hair was tied back in a pony tail and those gorgeous green eyes, stared at him. "Yes?"

His hand immediately flew to his hair and he heard her sigh. "It's a nervous habit." He admitted.

"All knowing Potter," She said "Is nervous? How?"

"You always make me nervous Lily."

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

She rolled her eyes and went to walk away. He stepped in front of her. She looked up into his hazel eyes. "It's true, you know." He said

"Is this part of your game?" She asked "Don't you have some girls to go snog?"

"There is no game Lily!" He said "There never has been a game."

"Don't lie to me Potter!" She yelled eyes flashing. She didn't want to believe a word he was saying.

"And, there aren't any girls. You're the only one."

"No," She said shaking her head "Don't do this, James."

"Do what, Lily?" He asked "You know how I feel. I love you."

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

"No you don't," She said tearfully "You'll score with me then leave feeling proud that you finally got the feisty Lily Evans."

He sighed angrily "I'd never do that to you Lily and you know it! These past years, I'll admit that I have been a jerk to you, hell I would have killed me if I was you, but I changed, can't you see that?"

Lily remained silent.

"I've changed for you." He said softly

"I didn't want you to change for me!" She said "I wanted you to change because what you did was immature and wrong!"

"And I know that!" He said loudly "Don't you think I don't wish things could have been different? But, I can't change the past, only the future."

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

Lily looked away from his face and sniffled. She had loved James ever since 6th year. But, she didn't want to get hurt. "I don't want to get hurt."

"I'll never hurt you Lily," He said "I don't want to be with anyone else, your all I need."

She hung her head and knew she was caving in. James Potter, her sworn enemy in mind, had taken over her heart. "How do you know that?" She asked "We're still young..."

"Age has no meaning when you talk about love," He said "I'll die before I leave you Lily."

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
_

She looked at him and wanted to get lost in his eyes. She didn't know how long she was going to last. He excuses were running out. "We'll never get along, it won't last."

"Because that's what we do...We fight." He said "You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you are a pain in that ass. Which you are, 99 of the time. I am not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound, and you go back doing the next pain in the ass thing. So it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. But we're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that." He looked into her eyes "Because I want you. I want all of you. Forever, you and me everyday." Lily's eyes watered and he continued. "But, I told you this already. You know I care for you Lily." He stepped back.

It was now or never. She could let him go and be done with this whole ordeal, or she could admit what she had been denying for years. "You get this person who is all wrong and all right at the same time." She said "And you know that you love them so much; except sometimes they just drive you completely insane. No one can explain it, and the reason it's so confusing is because its love. But, if love didn't have any challenges, what would be the point?" She was rambling, and she knew it.

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_  
James looked at her curiously. "Something's are meant to be Lily." He cracked a smiled "I've been a complete prat to you. I've played pranks on you, embarrassed you in front of the school, and fell head over heels in love."

"Couldn't you do what other guys do when they find someone they fancy?" She asked "You don't see them dying there loves hair green because 'it matched their eyes', or asking for a hand in marriage in front of the whole bloody school..." She trailed off.

"Because that's not me," He said "And you're too special to have something ordinary."  
_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'll always be with you Lily, even if you think I'm not."

Lily blinked away the tears and finally gave in. "Forever, you and me," She said softly "Everyday."

He leaned down, and after waiting many years, kissed the girl of his dreams

_Behind these hazel eyes._

--

**A/N:** So, how was it?

Reviews for the last chapter:

**A.Simeone:** Thanks a bunch! I love your story as well! :)

**Aurora Delora:** You're the main reason I started to write more stories like the one before this. I'm glad you like the parody. lol.

**Onawhim** Thanks a bunch and I love your J/L story.

**blonde-babe-christina** Thanks! :)

**Bibilein** I'm sorry. lol. I seemed to have made a lot of people cry.

**lily mccarthy:** Thanks! :)

**Every Now And Then** Yeah, I love that word though. Ditto. Thanks!


	3. That’s what friends are for

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: How's this one?

"**That's what friends are for"** Stevie Wonder

--

Sirius Black hopped of his black motorcycle and ran as fast as his legs would go. His face was unreadable. Up ahead lay a smoking cottage. A cottage his best friends and godson lived in. He jumped over the white gate and slowed as he reached the front door. The door was off its hinges and a large black burn mark decorated it. He summoned up his courage and stepped inside the house.

The smell was overwhelming, and his eyes began to water. He couldn't breathe. Turing aside he vomited. His hands were pale and shaking. He reached up and wiped his mouth. Tear streaks were on his handsome face. He timidly turned around and took a step forward. He was barely breathing, afraid to even move. His gray eyes searched frantically for any sign of movement. _Where is James?_

A black polished stick caught his eye, James wand. He darted forwards throwing everything in his way, aside. He lifted up the closet door that fell on his best friend.

"James," He said "What Hap..." He trailed off seeing his best friend, not breathing. His eyes burned with tears and he fell onto his knees next to his best friend. James' face was pale and his eyes lifeless. Sirius shook James body and said softly, "James...no..." He touched James cold cheek "You promised he wouldn't get you..." Tears obscured Sirius vision as he leaned forward, picked up James, and held him crying. His best friend was dead.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember  
_

Sirius held James tightly and before his eyes flashed memories of The Marauders.

_A young 11 year old Sirius back, sat waiting at the Gryffindor table. "Come on already," The child mumbled. The boy he met on the train, James Potter, was next in line to get sorted. He looked at James, who gave him the thumbs up sign. Sirius smiled._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted._

_James came running over to Sirius and sat down across from him. "I thought you'd never get sorted," Said James looking at Sirius. "You were on that stool for at least three minutes."_

"_Just having a friendly conversation with the hat," Said Sirius, eyes twinkling; "Ready to have our names known for centuries to come?"  
_

_James Potter nodded "I can hardly wait."_

The vision faded and was replaced by another one.

_Sirius, James and Peter corned Remus Lupin in their dormitory. They were in second year. Clothes were thrown about, all over the floor, save one spot which was slightly cleaner then the rest._

"_What?" Asked Remus nervously_

"_We know," Said James "We know what you are."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Said Remus shaking_

"_You're a werewolf," Said Sirius. Remus looked horrified and he made to leave the dorm. "Where do you think you're going?" Said Sirius grabbing him._

"_Away from you all," Remus said struggling against Sirius grip "Yes, I am a werewolf. Now go ahead and leave me, stop being my friend, that's what everyone does." Tears fell down his face._

_Sirius let him go, eyes twinkling "Where not exactly everyone, are we?" James walked over and wrapped an arm around Remus shoulders._

"_We're not deserting you Remus." He said lightly "You're our friend."_

_Remus looked at them in awe. "You're not?"  
_

_Sirius and James laughed. "Once a Marauder..." Said Sirius_

"_Always a Marauder," Finished James_

Sirius' sobs were quieting as he thought of Remus. How would he ever explain this to there werewolf friend?

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for  
_

Sirius gulped and closed his eyes, thinking about Hogwarts once more.

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Remus for the hundredth time. The group of fifth years walked down the hall to there secret room._

"_No," Said James "But, we're doing it anyway."_

"_But, you could get expelled." Said Remus "Or worse! Put into Azkaban."_

"_I'll escape," Said Sirius "And you know I will." James laughed and opened the door. _

_A green potion was bubbling in the middle of the room, Sirius went to stir it. "It's done," He said softly "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and he scooped the potion into three glasses, handing each of the Marauders one. They all looked at each other before Sirius downed the potion followed by James and Peter._

_Each of them grabbed their stomach and tumbled over. Remus gave a yelp and looked on helplessly. After a few minutes they began to change shape right before his eyes. _

Sirius walked towards the mirror slowly and gave a yelp. He was a dog. He turned to find a stag standing next to him. It had to be James. There was a squeak and he looked down and saw a rat. Sirius laughed, or tried too. He bounded over to Remus and jumped onto him licking his face.

_Remus tried to shove Sirius off. "Sirius you prat! Get your padded feet off of me."_

_They turned back into humans, Sirius still sitting on Remus. "That's it!" He yelled happily. "Remus you're a genius!"_

"_I've been trying to tell you that," Remus said grumbling._

"_Padfoot," Said James slowly "You're Padfoot!"_

_Sirius nodded "You can be Antler-boy!"_

_James glared at him "I don't think so..."_

"_Prongs," Said Remus "Another form of antlers."_

_James' eyes widened "Prongs...Perfect."_

"_I guess I'm worm-tail," Said Peter smirking "With the tail and all."_

"_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prong;" Said Sirius "It can't get any better then this."_

Sirius smiled tearfully. The Marauders first full moon was a week after that. Remus cried when he awoke from the hospital wing to find himself with barely any scratches.

_Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you  
And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember._

He hung his head and let some more tears fall.

_It was their seventh, and final, year. James Potter came running into the Gryffindor Common Room. "SIRIUS!" He yelled, looking everywhere. "SIRIUS WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"_Bloody hell, James," Said Sirius walking down the dorm stairs; "What's up buddy?"_

"_She said yes!" Yelled James "She said yes! She said yes! Yes is what she said! I love her, Padfoot."_

_Sirius stood there, mouth agape. "Lily Evans? Red-hair, green eyes? The one who swore to hate you?"_

_James stood there nodding like an idiot, "The one and only, Padfoot."_

_Sirius laughed softly at first, but soon ended up laughing like a maniac. Few words could be understood as he tried speaking "Who...think...you...Evans...of course me..."_

_James rolled his eyes and helped his best friend off the floor. "When I have a son-"_

"_You sure it's going to be a boy?" Sirius asked, now interested._

"_Of course," Said James, waving that thought away. They walked for a while until James turned to Sirius, with a, well serious expression on his face. "I know Lily is the one who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with; I have no doubt about that." He paused "I would like for you to be the godfather, can you do that for me Padfoot?"_

"I'd do anything for you, James," Sirius said looking down at his best friend.

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Ohh That's what friends are for  
_

A loud wail from upstairs broke Sirius out of his trance. "Harry," He whispered, running up the rickety stairs. The house gave an eerie sound and Sirius felt it tilt to one side. "I'm coming Harry!" He yelled trying to balance himself, before going further. "Sirius is coming!"

He walked cautiously to the nursery door, and looked inside. Harry, somehow, got out of his crib and was sitting next to, "Lily," Sirius said softly.

"Sire," Said a crying Harry, "Ma" Harry had his mothers hand in his. "MA!" He yelled loudly, trying to shake his mother. He was saying the only few words he knew.

Sirius walked inside and picked Harry up, "Shhh...Harry," He said tearfully "It'll be alright now; Sire's here."

"Ma," Said Harry "Ma...Siri...Ma" He pointed to Lily's body. "MA!"

"Ma's not going to wake up, Harry," Said Sirius, "Ma's...gone."

Harry squirmed in Sirius arms and looked at Lily, he gave a sniffle. "Ma," He said softly reaching out for her. After a couple of seconds he let his little arms drop, before turning to Sirius "Love...Ma...Siri," Tears fell from his emerald eyes. "Love...Ma..."

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

Sirius blinked tears away as he walked from the cottage. Hagrid had just taken Harry from him on Dumbledore's orders. He kicked the nearest rock and screamed out. Everything he had was taken away from him. _My friends, my love, my godson....my family._ He took out his wand, and saw his face in the black wood. Anger grew in his mind. The traitor was going to pay. He transformed into a black shaggy dog and ran the streets at top speed.

_Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me oh for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for._

"_Tell me we made a difference, Padfoot."_

"_No one made more of a difference than you Prongs..."_


End file.
